It is well known that most of the energy currently utilized in the world is derived from fossil energy sources. These fossil energy sources are finite in quantity, and the extraction, processing, and utilization of these fossil energy sources has generated various environmental problems which are well known. Researchers through the years have attempted to address these various environmental issues by focusing their investigative efforts into the development of new sources of energy, such as nuclear power. Still further, in recent decades, much attention has been spent on the development of various devices such fuel cells which, in theory, could be utilized to power overland vehicles and produce electricity for assorted other purposes thereby reducing the worlds dependence on fossil fuel sources.
While various fuel cells, and other arrangements have been proposed and which would appear to address, to some degree, these environmental concerns, an economical way of producing a fuel for fuel cells, such as hydrogen has remained elusive.
One of several proposed prior art solutions to this dilemma includes the use of a metal hydride which, when combined with water, would produce hydrogen which could then be utilized by various devices such as fuel cells, internal combustion engines; and the like, to produce a useful output such as electricity.
Several metal hydrides have been suggested for this use. One of the more promising metal hydrides on which much research has been conducted includes the compound sodium borohydride. Currently sodium borohydride is utilized as a reducing agent and as a blowing agent for plastics. Sodium borohydride, is currently produced from the reaction of sodium hydride and trimethyl borate. When sodium borohydride is subsequently reacted with water, and in the presence, for example, of a ruthenium catalyst, hydrogen gas is generated along with sodium metaborate and heat. This sodium metaborate can be recycled in a second chemical reaction by combining it with water plus electricity to produce sodium borohydride and oxygen gas.
While this compound would appear, on a cursory analysis, as being a very attractive means by which hydrogen could be safely stored and then released at a remote location, the costs associated with producing sodium borohydride is still cost prohibitive in relative comparison to the use of traditional fossil fuels such as gasoline.
A method and apparatus for forming a chemical hydride which addresses the shortcomings attendant with the prior art devices and practices utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.